This invention relates to a handgun holster with a pivotable semirigid strap to prevent withdrawal of the handgun from the holster until the strap is released from a detent locking device and pivoted forward to release the handgun for withdrawal.
Law enforcement officers, and particularly competitive shooters who have a need to carry a handgun normally do so in a holster, and it is important that the handgun be secure in the holster against falling out when the wearer is running or otherwise involved in activity, and against the possibility of withdrawal by someone other than the wearer. Various arrangements have been used to prevent inadvertent withdrawals from the holster, such as, cover flaps, restraining straps, spring mechanisms, custom molding of the holster to fit each gun, and the like. Typical of such holsters are those shown in Bianchi U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,060; Rogers U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,980; Rogers U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,075; Rogers and Clifton U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,654, the latter having a restraint device affixed to the inside of the holster, the device having a spring biased catch for engaging the trigger guard of the holstered handgun. The present invention is an improvement over these prior art holsters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved handgun holster. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved holster having a novel means for restraining the handgun from being withdrawn from the holster until the wearer intends to do so. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.